1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems to prevent unauthorized access to computer systems and is more particularly related to a physical key system that is used to gain access to a computerized apparatus.
2. Present State of the Art
There is an increasing dependency upon computers to assist in daily affairs of both businesses and individuals. This dependency creates within computerized systems a vast array of public and private data storage. The storage of private data of a sensitive nature necessitates a focused effort within security systems to prevent unauthorized access to computers so as to prevent any invasion of the privacy of the data therein. In addition to the protection of the privacy of data in stored in a computer system, there is also a need to prevent access to general purpose computers as well as computerized machines such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants, pagers, televisions, and automobiles. When a security system is present in general purpose computers and computerized machines, not only is there a prevention of unauthorized use and access but there is also realized a crime deterrent in that, should the machine be stolen, the machine will be of no use unless the security system can be breached.
Mechanical security measures, such as locks and keys, are known for prevention of access to machinery. Lock and key security systems present a crime deterrent in a well understood visual stigma of difficulty of access. Electrical security measures, such as those requiring passwords and user identification codes, have been used in the past by users to obtain and prevent entrance through a security system associated with general purpose computers and computerized machines. As to the former, mechanical lock and key systems can be overcome by locking picking devices as well as by force. As to the latter, the benefit of the security system is lost when the access codes are found out or otherwise known by an unauthorized party. Thus, what is needed is a system and apparatus for providing security of access to a general purpose computer or a computerized machine that combines both mechanical and electrical security measures in an implemented electronic technique that improves upon that which is lacking in each these measures.